Newly Weds
by GreenSonic
Summary: A quick One-Shot for Persona Q. Naoto and Makoto going through their big day together, from Naoto's perspective. Is she falling for the blue haired wild card? Does he love her as well? Will Naoto's detective mind and soft heart be able to come in agreement? Will she be able to accept her true feelings? Rated T for PERSONA!


_Your destined partner is..._ I cross my fingers, hoping that I don't get embarrassed. But then spotlight falls on me. I don't know how to handle this.

"Eh? M-me?" I express my shock. I pretend to remain calm, but on the inside, I feel like falling on my knees and crying. Why me? Makoto looks at me. No, stop staring. It only makes things worse. I blush fiercely and look at the ground.

"What "destiny" is this? What evidence do you have to support this?" I suddenly drop through the floor with Makoto.

* * *

><p>I wake up and get up with a grunt.<p>

"Was that a pitfall?" I look around. There is a clear, blue sky and a grassy meadow covered in flowers. There are arches in the shape of hearts with ivy vines around them. I look over at Makoto, and he looks at me.

"Are you alright Makoto-san? Are you hurt any-" My hand feels warm. It clicks. I'm holding hands with Makoto! I gasp and blush again.

"Huh! Um..." Oh my god. This is so embarrassing! How? Did he grab it while I was passed out?

"Why are our hands... When did you and I...!?" I can't handle this! I feel like I'm going to cry. but that would embarrass me even more. Please Makoto, tell me why?!

"It seems you have reached your destination." Huh? Is someone here? I gasp and jump back in surprise.

"This seems to be a path where lovers who meet their destined partners discuss their love for each other." Wait. Lover? Did it just say we were... lovers?! And discuss our love?! Do I... love Makoto? I look at Makoto. He seems slightly shocked, but not nearly as much as I do. Now that I look at him, he is rather handsome. No. This is a trap, right? I'm being deceived! Or am I?

"What could be waiting up ahead? You are free to step forth hand-in-hand, curiosity and fear in your hearts, or you can refrain."

"Up ahead? what could be waiting up ahead for the two of us alone?" I think out loud, realizing how panicked I sound. I hate being so vulnerable, as it brings out this side of me. My childish, fearful side.

"You are free to step forth, or refrain from doing so. These are your apparent options. Now, step forth!" The mechanical voice falls silent. Does this mean I have to walk hand-in-hand with Makoto?! No way!

"Wait a moment! Um... Please do something about our hands!" I'm panicking even more now. So I can't turn back? This is a nightmare! I sigh and look over at Makoto for answers. He looks so brave, and I'm so flustered. I breath deeply to calm myself down, but it barely helps.

"W-Well... er... There are many problems to overcome that... I don't know where to begin..." He smirks, not at all afraid.

"I don't care." He tells me, his tone perfectly calm. Is... he flirting with me!? No way!

"W-Well, you should! If we can't pry our hands apart, then... u-um..." I start breathing rather quickly. Is he playing games with me? But, I feel something deep down. While my mind is flustered and confused, my heart knows the answer. It wants this. Do I... love him? My heart is racing, and i can feel it pounding in my head.

"We'd be too close. It could cause all sorts of inconveniences." I try and justify my earlier panic, but I'm calmer now. Makoto gently smiles at me, and I return to normal, still on edge and a bit panicked, but not as bad.

"Anyway... let's investigate the area and gather information. Please proceed with caution, so that we don't overlook anything." Now that I can think straight, this whole situation is rather suspicious. Could this be a trap? Oh no, what if it is! I squeeze slightly harder, and my mind goes back to our hands.

"Let's... forget about our hands for now. Yes, that's it." I blush at the thought of walking hand in hand with him. It's a good thing it's just the two of us.

"Well then, shall we be going?" He smiles at me and I tip my hat. We walk together hand in hand. Our surroundings are rather peaceful. Very unfitting for the gravity of the situation. I smile to myself at the irony.

"Suddenly, all in attendance hear an announcement." The mechanical voice says.

"All? No one here besides us..." I smirk at it's statement, and notice Makoto is doing the same.

"Up ahead, they see a bride and groom's joyous commemorative photograph of love. They confer between them whether to look at it, or ignore it." A photograph? Judging by the surprises so far, it can't be good. But it may be helpful.

"I don't fully understand, but there may be a clue there. Let's find out." We look at each other and nod in agreement. We step towards the picture in front of us an examine it.

"Wha-!?" It's Makoto with a crown carrying me in a wedding gown. No way! This is so embarrassing! A detective like me in something so cheesy as this? I would never do that! Ever! I start hyperventilating again.

"I don't recall taking this sort of picture! This must be some mistake!" Think Naoto, think! What would my Senpai do in this situation? Yu-senpai's reaction would probably be like Makoto's, remaining calm. Yosuke-senpai would be confused, and probably get really mad. Chie-senpai would kick a hole in the picture out of rage and embarrassment. Yukiko-senpai would blush and remain calm. that's when I notice.

"Oh, look! See here! The unnatrual line of the neck! The difference in facial tones! Even the focus is off! In other words, this picture is a forgery!" Great deduction Naoto! Although the culprit made in painfully obvious. I calm down and return my breathing to normal.

"Th-This is... a diversionary tactic by the enemy! They've restricted our movement by making us hold hands and seek to foster unrest within us with this. If my theory is correct, the enemy may be lurking nearby. We must make sure not to get separated." Separate? How? We're holding hands! A foolish mistake on my part.

"Oh, ere, not that we could separate ourselves right now... Th-This could be trouble... A-Anyway! Let's try not to get caught off guard!" Then, he does the unthinkable. I feel his hand come undone as he lifts me up like in the picture. I shriek and blush fiercer than ever.

"Wh-What on earth are you doing!?" I'm not sure if this is the best or the worst moment in my entire life. Wait, why is best even an option!? Is some part of me enjoying this?! Wait, not just some part. All of me is. I whimper like a dog out of joy. It feels nice to have him firmly grasp me.

"P-Please stop this! I-It tickles..." I giggle like a schoolgirl. Don't stop Makoto! Hold onto me forever! I moan and laugh some more. This is great! I love this! I never want this to stop. Ever. But the rational part of my mind disagrees with the rest of me.

"Hasn't this gone on enough!? P-Please put me down at once!" Detective mind thinks this is embarrassing. Heart thinks this is amazing, as it races. As he puts me down, detective mind wins. I look away from him and tip my hat down to cover my face. Why you sly fox!

"G-Geez... What were you thinking!? It's true that such a position affords increased stability, as well as keeping us close together..." That's not why he did it though. He loves me, like my heart loves him.

"But I didn't mean that you should take it that far!" I take a deep breath.

"U-Umm... It's seems there's no more information to be gleaned here... Let's... move forward." I know my reaction must be awkward for him. I'm sorry Senpai! We continue forward, hand-in-hand. Then something dawns on me

"You know, about that picture... I'm slightly anxious that there might be some danger of it leaking somewhere." My fans wouldn't think twice about it, or maybe even some of my classmates.

"I-If anyone were to see that forged photo, I don't think I could bear it! Even now, I wish I could erase it from your memory!" That's when he says something I'd never thought he would say.

"Then we should get married." he tells me, smiling and chuckling. I blush again.

"Huh? What are you saying!?" While I love him, I wouldn't want to marry him yet! That's crazy!

"Yes, that would give the photo legitimacy, but... I mean, that's not the issue here! You're utterly missing the point?" Why must he embarrass me like this? That stupid, handsome, jerk!

"Ugh... Now I'm even more embarrassed!" I can feel my cheeks burning red.

"U-Um, please don't tell anyone else what we spoke of here, understood? Y-You have to swear! It's a pact between us, okay!?" He looks at me.

"I swear not to tell." He says.

"Good." I tell him, and we continue on. I'm used to our hands clutching now. It's a familiar, comfortable sensation. We come to what seems to be a church door.

"The long-awaited moment has come. The Bride and groom are finally about to enter. The last moment of hesitation has arrived before you are about to be wed." I'm used to these surprises by now.

"O-Of course we're not getting married!"

"Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love to each other." Wait, what did he just say! Did we just vow, eternal love! I'm happy and mad at the same time!

":What!? Hold on a moment! Are you really making us get married?" This can't be happening!

"Now, open the door together!" Makoto pushes the door open.

"Whaaaat!? I didn't agree to this!" Why is he doing this to me? I ask my first question I'd ever had at this experience. Why me? Why do I have to suffer so? We walk inside.

"You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and in health. Now, vow your love!" I vow to- -Why am I doing this on the inside? WHY!? Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kanji! You're fine with this!?" Says Rise over her persona com. Then that means- -I hear the doors open behind us.

"Uh- W-Wait!" Our companions rush into the church, exhausted from their trip here. Then suddenly, Makoto and my hands come undone.

"Y-You guys! Um,uh, this marriage is, uh. W-We're cancellin' the congratulations dammit!" Thank god it was called off. This entire thing has been a nightmare. Makoto and i glance at each other, now knowing something no one else will ever see or know. But wait, the picture! Did they see it!? I rush over to it, only to find the facial features removed. Thank god no one else saw it! Me and him leave the room, happy that that traumatizing experience is over.


End file.
